finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Geosgaeno (Record Keeper)
Geosgaeno is a boss in Final Fantasy Record Keeper fought in the Geosgaeno Record of the Magicite Dungeons, based on the boss from Final Fantasy X. Stats AI script All of Geosgaeno's attacks have a standard charge time of 1.76 in-game seconds, except where noted. * Punch: 347% AoE physical (PHY) * Watera: 486% AoE water magic, uncounterable (BLK) * Waterga: 534% AoE water magic, uncounterable (BLK) * Chain Watera: 2x 438% AoE water magic, uncounterable (BLK) * Aqua Breath: 534% AoE piercing water magic, uncounterable (NAT) * Regurgitate: AoE auto-hit 50% current HP damage, uncounterable (NAT) * NulShock: 100% Self lightning resistance +20%, uncounterable (NAT) * Devour Spirit: 100% AoE - reduce all abilities' uses by 1, uncounterable (NAT) * Savage Siphon Vitality: 730% piercing dark magic, drain 100% of damage, auto-hit Interrupt - uncounterable, targets party slot 1 or 5 (NAT, 0.01s) * Savage Regurgitate: 392% AoE piercing water ranged physical, auto-hit Poison, uncounterable (NAT) * Savage Stone Punch: 347% AoE physical, auto-hit Petrify - uncounterable, targets three party slots (NAT) After its fifth turn, Geosgaeno will enter Water Rage. In this state, it takes two-thirds of damage from all sources. When Water Rage is interrupted with any overflowing attack, Geosgaeno will re-enter in two turns. If the HP thresholds aren't reached fast enough, Geosgaeno will enter Phase 2 after its 10th turn, Phase 3 after the 20th, and will enrage after the 30th. Turns Phase 1 (100-70% HP) * Turn 1: Wait (no action) * Turn 2: Savage Siphon Vitality (slot 1) * Turn 3: Regurgitate * Turn 4: Punch * Turn 5: Aqua Breath * Turn 6: Watera * Turn 7: Punch * Turn 8: Watera * Turn 9: Punch * Turn 10: Waterga Phase 2 (80-41% HP) * Turn 1: Savage Siphon Vitality (slot 5) * Turn 2: Savage Regurgitate * Turn 3: NulShock * Turn 4: Chain Watera * Turn 5: Aqua Breath * Turn 6: Waterga * Turn 7: Chain Watera * Turn 8: Aqua Breath * Turn 9: Waterga * Turn 10: Punch * Turn 11: Savage Siphon Vitality (slot 1) * Turn 12: Savage Regurgitate * Turn 13: Punch * Turn 14: Chain Watera * Turn 15: Aqua Breath * Turn 16: Waterga * Turn 17: Chain Watera * Turn 18: Aqua Breath * Turn 19: Waterga * Turn 20: Punch Phase 3 (40-0% HP) * Turn 1: Devour Spirit * Turn 2: Savage Regurgitate * Turn 3: Savage Stone Punch (slots 2/3/4) * Turn 4: Waterga * Turn 5: Aqua Breath * Turn 6: Punch * Turn 7: Chain Watera * Turn 8: Waterga * Turn 9: Aqua Breath * Turn 10: Punch * Turn 11: Savage Siphon Vitality (slot 5) * Turn 12: Savage Regurgitate * Turn 13: Punch * Turn 14: Waterga * Turn 15: Aqua Breath * Turn 16: Punch * Turn 17: Chain Watera * Turn 18: Waterga * Turn 19: Aqua Breath * Turn 20: Punch * Turn 21: Savage Siphon Vitality (slot 1) * Turn 22: Savage Regurgitate * Turn 23: Punch * Turn 24: Waterga * Turn 25: Aqua Breath * Turn 26: Punch * Turn 27: Chain Watera * Turn 28: Waterga * Turn 29: Aqua Breath * Turn 30: Punch Enraged * Turn 1 + 3n: Savage Siphon Vitality (party slot 5, then 1, 4, 2, 3, repeat) * Turn 2 + 3n: Savage Regurgitate * Turn 3 + 3n: Savage Stone Punch (party slots 1/2/3, then 3/4/5, repeat) Strategy A party of magic attackers is required, as all damage Geosgaeno takes from physical attacks is reduced to 1/3. Water resistance accessories will mitigate most of Geosgaeno's damage, but dark resistance must also be considered, as slots 1 and 5 will be hit with a strong dark attack at the beginning of phases 1 and 2. Geosgaeno's biggest threat is Savage Stone Punch at the start of Phase 3, which can either be blocked by Mirror Image or a status barrier; if using a Soul Break with the latter, time it carefully as the preceding Savage Regurgitate will break the barrier and leave the party open to a petrifying attack that cannot be resisted with accessories. A Soul Break that lowers enemy lightning resistance is also necessary to counter NulShock. Category:Final Fantasy Record Keeper bosses Category:Bosses in Final Fantasy Record Keeper